Unconditionally
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: He loves her unconditionally. One-shot. Auslly.


**Hey guys! I made this new one-shot after getting inspired from reading others. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Unconditionally even though it has nothing to do with this story.**

They both work long hours, day and night. He records songs, music videos, interviews. She writes songs, interviews, edits drafts.

Ally Dawson and Austin Moon thought they couldn't go a day without seeing each other back in high school. They were so in love, and they still are. But when school ended, schedules got busier, hours got longer, time together got shorter.

Now they struggle to find quality time together. Some weekends, holidays, and the occasional 'sick' day.

Ally continues to write songs, but also is an editor for a magazine. Austin continued his musical career, but became more well known.

Long hours at the studio, time at the office, a few quick texts and phone calls here and there.

She lives long before he does and he comes back when she's fast asleep. It's not their fault, but the schedules keep getting in the way.

All she wants is one full week with him, just like in high school. They had all the time in the world together.

All he wants is to freeze time and go back, so he could appreciate all the hours he got with her before they became adults.

The bed feels empty without each other, it's not a nice feeling.

They don't have any time for couple things anymore, cuddling, watching movies together, kissing, even just sitting at the dinner table together is nice! That's how desperate they are.

The whole reason he asked her to move in with him was to be closer to each other. They were moving forward in their relationship and it's not like they didn't spend all their time with each other anyways.

It was like that for three months, his schedule was looser and she hadn't started college yet. They lived the life they'd dreamed of.

But of course summer had to end and Ally started college, she had homework, tests, reports, endless hours trying to finish off assignments. Austin spent more and more time at the studio, filming, recording, doing anything he could possibly do that would make Jimmy happy.

For those four years, summer would be just like high school summers, endless picnic dates, the Melody Diner with friends, star gazing, just having fun.

But that's the thing about growing up. You slowly get tricked into adulthood and then all of a sudden, it's not how it used to be. Everything changes. You get more responsible, what high schoolers call 'not fun' but that's what adulthood does to you. You're changing every moment and you don't even know it.

They long for the hours of time the spent on dates together, or the long phone conversations they used to have, but sadly, there's no more time for that.

After those four years of college for Ally ended. Adulthood really started. You don't get a spring or a summer break. Only certain holidays. They weren't prepared for this sudden drop of hours on end together to a few quiet minutes.

People fear they'll grow apart and break it off-for good this time, but we all know that will never happen.

Everytime she closes her eyes, she sees a high school version of herself, Austin, Dez, Trish, everybody. It's nice to live in a fantasy world where you never must 'change' in a mature way. But that's not reality.

Kids don't realize how much time adults put into their lives. So savor your childhood, you're going to wish you had appreciated it more when you become Austin and Ally's age.

Austin barely has time to even squeeze in an 'I love you' in person while she's awake.

Ally doesn't have time to make him chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream for him anymore, and that was his favorite.

Those few hand-holds, those quick kisses, those short hugs, those are all appreciated so much now. They were so greedy in high school, wanting more than just that, but that's not life.

She often lies in bed awake at night, wondering how he's doing, trying to stay awake, but sleep and her job always wins the best of her.

He tries to be up early every morning just to see her beautiful face. But she often tells him to get his rest and kisses him on the forehead or he forgets to set an alarm, or just sleeps through it, those are the days he worked really hard.

So they don't get much quality time together. It's sad for the rocker and the writer, the singer and the songwriter.

She still writes songs for him, but he's gotten better at writing them and writes some of his own now.

Ally Dawson was a worrier. She worried that her and Austin would break up, or one of them would meet a terrible accident, but it never happened, their love was just too strong to be broken.

It's her 25th birthday and he's struggling with Jimmy to get the day off, even she might have to work if Ella can't make it. He begs, she pleads. Thankfully Ella is able to do the shift, but Jimmy isn't too keen in letting Austin take the day off.

"Please! It's Ally's birthday!"

"But you need to work Austin!"

"But Jimmy! I care about Ally more than anything! I need to be with her!"

"It's just a birthday Austin,"

"But it's Ally's birthday!"

"Don't you care about your career!"

"Of course I do Jimmy! But I care about Ally way more. So I'm taking the day off, if you drop me? Oh well,"

And Austin walked out if Starr Records. Of course Jimmy didn't drop him. No matter how unreasonable he was being (in Jimmy's view point) Austin was a talented young man and we couldn't just let all that talent go to waste.

So they spend her birthday together. They watch 'The Notebook' and 'Zaliens 4'. They eat pancakes, pickles, and Austin makes them pasta. It's the perfect birthday.

"I love you," Ally whispers sitting on the couch, MTV is on.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

She tilts her head up and looks at him. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. They break apart and she snuggles into him while he grips her tighter.

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Happy birthday Ally,"

**So I'm not at all in order to write this. I'm 11 years old and I don't know what adulthood is like. Who am I to say it's like that!? This one-shot wasn't supposed to go in this direction too. Idek, I guess I should have made a plan or something. Sloppy ending I know, but I wanted to finish this ok? **

**-Kelly**


End file.
